Runaway
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Matthew is tired of being forgotten, so he decided to runaway. Warning character deaths. One shot


**This probably sucks, but I might rewrite it someday, who knows. There are two endings one happy and one sad, choose which one you like the best.**

'This was it, I did it, I ran away from home. But will they even notice that I'm gone?' this was the thoughts that rushed through Matthew Williams head when he sat on a bus on his way out of the town he grew up in. he had left a note to his family, his papa Francis, dad Arthur and his older brother Alfred, about what he thought and felt. But they never notice him anyway. He has been invisible for so long now and he can't take it anymore. If they do find the note he will be far away. He doesn't plan on coming back, he was sick of it all. He held his stuffed polar bear harder and a tear ran down his cheek. He remembered the time when it was good, he was loved and his family saw him.

It started in school, everyone forgot him and his friends didn't see him, his teacher didn't call his name under the presence checks. Then it slowly crept to his family, they never called him down for dinner and never asked how his day was, they even forgot his birthdays. His dad Arthur was the first to forget, he didn't even know that he had a second son. Then it was his papa Francis turn, he didn't even put a plate on his seat anymore, he even once asked why they had an extra chair. Alfred came last, sometimes he could run over him and didn't notice it. The last weeks at home he didn't go to school he didn't eat with his family, all he did was sitting in his room writing. He wrote his note and his diary, telling how he felt and what had happened.

He was really impressed of himself that he hadn't started to cut himself. But that was only because he was scared. He thought that it would be better if he got away from there, he didn't think he would survive on the streets. In only some weeks and he will be dead. The thought of death didn't scare him, he wanted to die. He wanted to get away from this world, he wanted the pain to disappear. He had packed some food and other necessaries in his blue bag pack. He knew that he won't be missed.

… three weeks after…

Francis stood at the stove and made pancakes, it was for Matthew's birthday. He had been up early to make many, because he knew that his little son loved them so much.

"Aw, I can't my petite Mathieu is fourteen, and who can believe that we forgot last year." He said to himself and he frowned. "Well, this year it's going to his best birthday ever!"

He continued making pancakes happily. Arthur and Alfred were in the living room and putting up the decorations for the party. They were also ashamed that they had forgotten the previous year. They had been too busy with Alfred's fourteenth birthday party, that they had forgotten Matthew's. They just hoped that they would be forgiven this year, they had been planning this for weeks and everyone they knew were coming. They would make sure that he will have a great birthday.

Everything was set and it was time to wake up Matthew. Francis took the pancakes drowned in maple syrup and Arthur sat a birthday candle on top and lit it. They walked quietly up the stairs to Matthew's room, they opened the door and started to sing the birthday song. They walked over to his bed and took away the blankets, but stopped in the middle of a word when they saw that he wasn't there. They looked around in the room and tried to find him. Francis sat down the plate of pancakes and him and Arthur walked out of the room and searched the house. Alfred stayed in the room and noticed that Matthew's money and some of his clothes were gone. Also his blue bag pack and his stuffed polar bear were gone as well. He scratched his head and could think of anywhere he could be. There were no school and Matthew didn't have hockey practice and he all his friends were going to the party today.

He looked around and tried to find a clue of where he was, it was then he saw the note on Matthew's writing desk. It was lying on a book, it looked like a diary, he took the note and saw that it was Matthew's handwriting and he started to read. His eyes widen and he dropped it on and fell back on the ground. Arthur and Francis had come back and saw Alfred on the floor holding his knees and cried hysterical. They tried to calm him down and make him say what was wrong. but all he did was pointed at the desk. Francis walked over to it and found the note, he also read it and tears ran down his cheeks. He turned around holding his mouth and the note. He gave it to Arthur who only looked at him with confuse, but he took the paper and read it. He to felt tears streaming down his cheeks. The family cried and hugged each other, there family member had ran away from home, three weeks ago and they didn't notice.

…The note…

_Dear family_

_I can't take it anymore. You don't see me or know I'm here. You have forgot me and it hurts more than you could ever know. When you find this note, if you ever do, I will be long gone and I'm not coming back. I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but you ignored me completely. I don't know how it happened this way or why it happened, I have asked myself that question for some years now. _

_Arthur, when you saw me you were a strict but __**great**__ dad, but you forgot me the first. Sometimes you didn't even know that you had a second child. It hurt so much the first time you said who when Francis asked if you knew where I was. I was there in the corridor and heard it. I cried al night that night. But you were great, when you did saw me, which wasn't often. I still love you and have always done, but I can't stop asking myself why you don't love me._

_Francis, you knew me the best and you always saw when I was troubled or unhappy. I love and I can still remember the lullaby's you sang to me and Alfred when we were little. I can remember how we cuddle up to you during stormy nights, you were my safety but even you forgot. If there were someone that I wanted to remember me, it was you. And I'm going to miss you the most._

_Alfred you were there when I got bullied and you stopped them. you helped me when I was scared and you helped me when Kuma's arm fell off. I don't care what the other says, to me you were a hero and you always will be. I know that you love me and I love you more, but the last time you haven't acted like a hero to me. _

_I love you all and I know that you will have it better without me, you forgot me and I haven't found the reason why yet. Was I to quiet? Was I to kind? Was I not worth to be remembered? These questions will I never get an answer of. This is my goodbyes, live long and happy, forget me again and I'll see you in heaven. I have run away and I'll never come back._

_Love_

_Matthew Williams _

…End of note…

The family sat in the living room. They had called the police and posters were made. They sat in silent and no one looked at the other. The doorbell rang and they all rushed to the door in hope that it was Matthew, not likely but they could always hope. They threw up the door and their hope sank. At the door all their friends stood there with presents and everything. They had totally forgotten that they were supposed to have a birthday party, for Matthew. The sighed and their friends asked why they looked so trashed. They said to everyone to come in and told them what had happened.

…Matthew…

Three weeks has gone and Matthew's food had run out. He was sick and walked like a half dead, his whole body hurt and he trembled. No one cared for a street kid so no one tried to help him. He himself didn't care at all.

The bus had taken him to another bigger city and he tried to blend in. But he failed and got beaten up many times. His money was stolen and someone burned Kuma up and threw him off a bridge. He was cold and rain poured down on him, he stumbled into an alley. He fell down on a trash can, he felt how his body gave up. He took a few more steps and collapsed.

A few hours later he woke up and it was night. He thought that the end was near, but he didn't want to die in an alley. So he pulled himself up and walked away. He walked to a park not far from the alley. He crawled to one of the many benches and sat down. He looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight. The star saw down on him and the moon was bright and beautiful, calling him. The air was chilly and it hit his face, he felt the pain in his body and he had no energy felt. It was a perfect night to die. He closed his eyes and he loses control of his mind.

…Family…

The phone rang and the family rushed to answer. They were all tensed, they hadn't slept for two days. It was two days ago they found out that Matthew had run away from home. They couldn't believe that they had done that to him. During these two days they had been reading his diary. Their hearts had broken to pieces when his words had sunk in. His thoughts were hurtful and dark, they could not believe that he could even think like that.

Arthur was the one closes to the phone and he picked it up, the other two stood and looked at him with worried looks.

"Hello? Yes, this is him, yes. Mhm, mhm. Yes. No. what! Oh! Yes, we are on our way!" he hung upon the phone

He looked up at the other two and his eyes were full with sadness. He told them that they had found Matthew, but he was in a critical state in the hospital. The family rushed out of the house and to the car. They drove as fast as they could, the city was two maybe three hours away. They drove in silent, too worried for their family member to talk.

They arrived at the hospital and walked in, they asked the lady at the disk about Matthew. She pointed out the way and they rushed there. When they were near Matthew's room, a doctor stopped them and asked to talk with them.

The doctor had a small smile on his lips and first they thought that something had happened to Matthew, and they got worried. The doctor said that he is very bad and they don't know if he will make it. Francis started to cry and so did Alfred, Arthur tried to calm them both down but he could feel how tears started to run down his cheeks too.

They went into Matthew's room and what they saw shocked them all. Matthew was lying on a hospital bed, dressed in the ordinary hospital clothes. He had a respirator over his mask and he looked so small and fragile, he was skinny like hadn't eaten for days. Hi usual honey blonde hair was dull, his cheeks were big holes and he looked like he was in great pain. They could not believe that this was the same Matthew that they knew. How could they have done this to him?

…Happy ending…

They gathered around him and prayed to God that he would be alright, they could not bear the guilt if he died. Alfred crept close to his brother and hugged him. His little brother was sick and probably dying. Their heart broke even more than they already had, this was their entire fault.

"Please, Mattie comes back to me. I can't take it if you die, please come back bro." Alfred whispered into Matthew's ear. Arthur put a hand on his son shoulder and then looked at his younger son.

"Matthew, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I'm the worst dad ever and please come back, we love you so." Francis hugged is husband and Arthur buried his face in Francis chest.

"Mon petit we are really sorry, if you come back we promise to never forget you again, we even had a birthday party planed for you and all. But you weren't there, you worried us very much. Come back to us please." Francis didn't really know what he was supposed to say, all he wanted was to have his son back.

They cried and Alfred hugged his brother tight and didn't want to let go. His tears soaked Matthew's face. He whispered to him, begged him to come back.

Somehow Matthew heard everything they said and he opened his eyes slowly. The light struck his eyes and he closed them again, he tried once again and this time it worked better. He saw his parents hugging each other, he also saw Alfred hugging him and crying over him. Matthew lifts his hand and put it on Alfred's head, stroking his hair.

Alfred lifted his head when he felt a hand stroking his hair. He saw into his brother's eyes, Matthew gave him a small tiring smile.

"Mattie!" Alfred hugged his brother harder and Francis and Arthur looked up and saw that Matthew was awake. They too rushed to the bed and hugged him. They continued drown him in apologies. Matthew had already forgiven them.

One week later Matthew were allowed to go home again. They drove back and talked and nagged Matthew about that were never ever allowed to do something like this again. Matthew were happy that his family cared and all he did was agreeing. This was so perfect.

When they walked out of the car and Francis bore, Matthew couldn't walk that much, him inside the house, a big 'SURPRISE!' was heard. Matthew was shocked and overwhelmed to see everyone he knew there. Balloons with the text 'Welcome home Matthew' and 'Happy birthday Matthew' were spread around the room. A cake and presents were also there. Everyone wished him 'Happy birthday' and said 'Welcome back'. Yes this was perfect.

When the cake was eaten and the presents were opened, his papa walked away and came back with another big present. He put it down on Matthew's lap and winked. Matthew was curious about it and opened it right away. When he un-wrapped it and saw that it was a box. When he was about to open the box, it moved. He got shocked but opened it. His violet eyes meet two black one.

"Who are you?" said the little polar bear.

Matthew hugged the bear and was completely happy.

'Yes, this is how I wanted.' Matthew thought and smiled.

…Sad ending…

They gathered around him and prayed to God that he would be alright, they could not bear the guilt if he died. Alfred crept close to his brother and hugged him. His little brother was sick and probably dying. Their heart broke even more than they already had, this was their entire fault.

"Please, Mattie comes back to me. I can't take it if you die, please come back bro." Alfred whispered into Matthew's ear. Arthur put a hand on his son shoulder and then looked at his younger son.

"Matthew, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I'm the worst dad ever and please come back, we love you so." Francis hugged is husband and Arthur buried his face in Francis chest.

"Mon petit we are really sorry, if you come back we promise to never forget you again, we even had a birthday party planed for you and all. But you weren't there, you worried us very much. Come back to us please." Francis didn't really know what he was supposed to say, all he wanted was to have his son back.

They cried and Alfred hugged his brother tight and didn't want to let go. His tears soaked Matthew's face. He whispered to him, begged him to come back.

But their prayers didn't work. Matthew was already lost. He opened his eyes and then his mouth.

"I-I l-love yu-uo a-all." He said and his family looked up at him. Matthew smiled and then his eyes went blank. They were open but you saw no life in them. The respirator started to beep and nurses and the doctor hurried in and tried to bring him back. The made the family goes out and left them outside the room. They already knew that it was too late. They hugged each other and cried hard. Their son and brother were lost forever.

One week after the funeral was held. Everyone they knew was there, saying goodbye. They wished that they would have done something. But they didn't and now it was too late. Everyone was gathered around the chest when they lowered it down. A sad moment, Francis, Arthur and Alfred had treated this young boy so badly and now they paid the prize. They wondered why the let it happen and how it happened. Everything went so fast. But they knew that they will always remember Matthew Williams, the forgotten boy.

No one knew how they felt. The blamed only themselves. They never came through it. Francis died two years after, he hadn't recovered at all from the loss of his son. He only cried and drank some wine from time to time. Arthur became an alcoholic and were always drunk, one day he were to drunk and were on his way back home when he was run over by a truck. He survived but his legs were destroyed and he could never walk again. Alfred was the only one that knew that his brother didn't want them to mourn him forever so he always tried to help his parents. He wanted to help them, be a hero. So when his Francis died and Arthur sat in a wheelchair he decided to become a doctor. So he could save life and maybe help families. And he also knew that Matthew had always wanted to be a c doctor. He loved his family. He loved his brother. And that's why he fought back and be cheerful. He had to, for everyone.

**Yeah, this suck. But if you enjoyed I would be more than happy to know. Bye bye! **


End file.
